Haste
Haste is a Normal Move Card. It is only in the arcade game. Statistics *Attribute: Normal *Sign: Paper *Compatibility Tabs: All *Usage Condition: This Move sometimes activates when you win with any Sign. *Effect: After you win, at the beginning of the next battle, Cryolophosaurus will rush your opponent's timer, reducing their time to decide which sign to attack with from 10 seconds to only 1 second! (10 seconds to 3 first; if you win on the consecutive round, then you can push it from 3 seconds to 1.) Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 14-技; ft. vs. Lambeosaurus) **2nd Edition (038-技; ft. vs. Lambeosaurus) **3rd Edition (038-技; ft. vs. Shantungosaurus) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (032-技; ft. vs. Chasmosaurus) **4th Edition (038-技; ft. vs. Saltasaurus) **5th Edition (044-技; ft. vs. Giganotosaurus) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (047-技; ft. vs. Neovenator) **6th Edition (052-技; ft. vs. Tarbosaurus) **2007 1st Edition (041-技; ft. vs. Baryonyx) **2007 1st Edition+ (041-技; ft. vs. Baryonyx) **2007 2nd Edition (057-技; ft. vs. Kentrosaurus) **2007 3rd Edition (052-技; ft. none) **2007 4th Edition (052-技; ft. vs. Eucentrosaurus) **2007 4th Edition+ (061-技; ft. vs. Eucentrosaurus) **Gekizan 1st Edition (038-技; ft. vs. Spinosaurus) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (036-技; ft. vs. Wuerhosaurus) **Kakushin 4th Edition (023-技; ft. vs. Dacentrurus) *English **Original Edition (New; Move-14; ft. vs. Lambeosaurus) **1st Edition (Move-14; ft. vs. Lambeosaurus) **2nd Edition (038-Move; ft. vs. Saltasaurus) **3rd Edition (044-Move; ft. vs. Giganotosaurus) **4th Edition (047-Move; ft. vs. Neovenator) **5th Edition (052-Move; ft. vs. Tarbosaurus) **2008 Special Edition (042-Move; ft. vs. Chasmosaurus) **Nemesis Edition (Move-14; ft. vs. Lambeosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (041-Move; ft. vs. Baryonyx) **Series 2 2nd Edition (057-Move; ft. vs. Kentrosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (052-Move; ft. none) **Series 2 4th Edition (061-Move; ft. vs. Eucentrosaurus) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 技-14; ft. vs. Lambeosaurus) **1st Edition Extension (技-14; ft. vs. Lambeosaurus) **2nd Edition (038-技; ft. vs. Saltasaurus) **3rd Edition (047-技; ft. vs. Neovenator) **4th Edition (052-技; ft. vs. Tarbosaurus) **2008 Special Edition (042-技; ft. vs. Chasmosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (041-技; ft. vs. Baryonyx) **Series 2 2nd Edition (057-技; ft. vs. Kentrosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (052-技; ft. none) **Series 2 4th Edition (061-技; ft. vs. Eucentrosaurus) Haste Card 4.png|Haste arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Haste Card 6.png|Haste arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Haste072ndback.jpg|Backflip of Haste arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Haste Card 3.png|Haste arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Haste Card 7.png|Haste arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Haste Card 8.gif|Haste arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) Move14.jpg|Haste arcade card (English 1st Edition) move14-b.jpg|Back of Haste arcade card (English 1st Edition) Haste Card Eng S1 2nd.jpg|Haste arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Haste Card Eng S1 2nd back.jpg|Back of Haste arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Haste Card Eng S1 3rd.jpg|Haste arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Haste Card Eng S1 3rd back.jpg|Back of Haste arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Haste Card 9.png|Haste arcade card (English 5th Edition) Haste Card 2.jpg|Haste arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) Haste Card Eng Nemesis.jpg|Haste arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) Haste Card Eng Nemesis back.jpg|Back of Haste arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) Haste Card Eng S2 2nd.jpg|Haste arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) HasS22ndback.jpg|Backflip of Haste arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Haste Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Haste arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) Haste Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Haste arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) Haste Card Eng S2 4th back.jpg|Back of Haste arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) HasteTaiS21st.jpg|Haste arcade card (Taiwanese S2 1st Edition) Trivia *It was one of the first set of 15 Normal Moves released in the arcade game. *Whenever this Move summons Cryolophosaurus, there seems to be a miscalculation of the walking animation of the dinosaur, making it continue its walk cycle for a second after it stopped moving forward. This error is also seen with Leaellyn Cure, Counterattack Recovery, and Light Recovery. Gallery Haste.png|Haste in the arcade game Haste-Eng.png|Haste in the English arcade Haste 2.png|Result of Haste Category:Move Cards Category:Arcade